Asking For Awesome
by Akatsuki Kitty
Summary: *Warning vital regions may be invaded.* Long story short, West doesn't think I, the Kingdom of Prussia, am awesome. So I'm here to prove him wrong.
1. An Awesome Introduction

'Asking for Awesome'

Yes, the awesome me is back to grace you all with my beyond awesome presence.

*ahem*

...West says that I'm not awesome.. So I decided to steal his... shiny.. portable.. What ever this thing is.. Anyway! the point is that I'm here to prove to him that I am indeed the epitome of awesome. *scratches head* Plus I have a lot of free time on my hands and not a lot to do... So to prove that I am awesome I need all of you pretty awesome(but not as awesome as the awesome me) citizens of the world to leave comments and/or questions to this so that West will see that I wasn't lying... Now I got to go put this back in West's office before he realizes that I 'borrowed' it.. Then I need to feed Gilbird and his Alliance.

So yes~ the awesome Prussia will talk to you all soon.

P.S. :  
Other nations are free to reply to this as well. 


	2. Awesome list 1

_Ha! You think you're more awesome than me, Prussia? I am INFINTY times more awesome than you! After all, I'm the hero! No one's better then the hero!_

_~America, who is better than Prussia!_

_*Sigh* Sorry about that. America stole my computer. Anyways..._

_I have some questions._

_Do you like Peeps? I mean, they look exactly like Gilbird._

_And, why do you think you're so awesome?_

_AkAtSuKiClOuD_

**-Hello so not awesome America-**

**Yes, I am more awesome than you will ever hope to be. Like eternally more awesome then you.**

**And that is ok, the awesome Prussia understands, in answer to your questions :**

**Yes, I love Peeps. I just don't like it when certain other countries *cough*Russia*cough* try to make me eat them... That is so NOT awesome. But yes, I adore my little gil-peeps just as much as Gilbird.**

**Well for one thing, I don't think that I'm awesome, I know I am. I mean come on, who couldn't be totally awed by the awesome Prussia, I mean I made albino sexy.**

**Signed ~ The AWESOME Kingdom of Prussia**

* * *

_Dear Mr. G. W. Awesome, Is there anyone who attracts your awesome eye? If so, who are they?_

**Dear kind-of-heart,**  
**I think that the question should be who doesn't attract my awesome eye... But as to who can keep my awesome self focused on them is a whole different story altogether.  
**

* * *

_oh i have a few questions to ask the awesome, attractive and amazing Prussia!_

_firstly: Considering authors think that you are the most amazing person ever to grace anything that ever existed, how does it feel that they put you in their fanfiction constently?_

_secondly: Ever consider trying to get your nation back? You have support in England!_

_thirdly: Which of the stories from the Brothers Grimm is your faviorate?_

_fourthly: How did you take Austria loosing the battle of wagram?_

**Dear Soot of awesome,**

**I'm happy that you think so awesomely of me~ and west says that I should thank people who are nice.. So thank you for that. *nod***

**Okay, first question~**

**Yes, I am the most amazing person ever to grace anything that ever existed, and it feels awesome. I can invade more vitals that way, and just share the awesome me with the world. The times they stick me with Russia are not so awesome, but it is funny to see West turn in to a moody little girl when he realizes that I'm in so many with Russia. And that one with Lili ans Switzerland was fun, 'cept when he shot at me... Still awesome though.**

**Yes, I have thought about trying to get my nation back. Then I remember just how much work it was, and it's not so high on my list of to do's. Though thinking about it now I do really miss old Fritz al lot and it would be awesome to be the Awesome Kingdom of Prussia again. And if I do try to re-establish myself as a nation I'll definitely call you for help.**

**The Brother's Grimm stories? I like the one about the Wolf and the 7 goats and the one called the White Snake. But yeah, the Grimm brothers are totally cool. A little well.. Grim in the way that they wrote, but still totally cool.**

**Ah, I remember that one.. So not awesome, and a very bloody time for Austria...As well as a pretty dark day for me as well... I was going to help, I was.. But then boss changed his mind which was a pain... So I didn't take that not awesome lose very well... Hungary took her frustration out on me with that frying pan of hers too because of it...**

**Signed~ The awesome me **  
**a.k.a. : The Kingdom of Prussia**

* * *

_Hi Gilbert! =( West's wrong you are soo Alo tell him I invented hamburgers and not him... anyways._

_1)where'd you get Gilbird?_

_2)Do you have a crush on anyone?_

_that's all i got for now._

**Hello Connecticut~**

**I got Gilbird a looong time ago... Well I originally wanted to get something awesome.. Like a tiger or an eagle, but West said I couldn't because it wasn't legal to have them at the time... Plus he had his dogs, so I was like 'fine.. I'll go get a small animal.." Then I was just walking around in the park trying to catch that evil goose that lived there when I felt somethingland on my head... I figured it was a leaf and went one trying to catch the goose.. The d*** not awesome thing bit me.. So when I got home, West was like 'What is that thing on your head.." I pulled it off and held it out. "Gilbird, my new pet."**

**And you're not the first person to ask me that.. But it is still a question, and I wouldn't be very awesome if I didn't share.. So yes, I do have a crush.. Though he was a bit of a clueless idiot when I asked him out... But that was the past and I found a new crush, and boy is teasing him awesome fun. And he says that I'm not supposed to talk about it...But I'm gonna talk about it anyway. : ) *poke***

**So until next time, **  
**Awesome Prussia signing out.**

* * *

_Hello! -pokes-_

_anyways just a girl from Costa Rica here asking you some questions!_

_What music do think is Awesome?_

_Do you have anymore pets beside gilbird?_

_And! Who do you want to invade their vital regions the most?_

_Hello LoLiAnGeL13~_

**It's awesome to see that I have people from around the world sending in their awesome replies.**

**Ok, so music wise... Don't tell Russia this... But t.A.T.u is amazing, and of course I love German music... Oh and a few bands from America, my current favorite being 'I Don't Care'.. I think it was from Fall Out Boy or something...**

**Yes, I do have other pets. Well West does anyway, since he won't let me have anything other then my Gilbird Alliance and some fish... But yea, we have dogs too. West adores them.**

**Hmmm... That's a tough one... Because there are so many choices... But.. I think I would have to say I want to invade... China and Taiwan... The Asians are so tiny it's adorable. Well that and they seem so d*** near untouchable that I just have to do it, almost like they are daring me to invade them.**

**Signed~ **  
**The AWESOME Prussia**

* * *

**Now I have to return the laptop to West's desk before he gets home... So I'll talk to you all later... Hopefully Hungary is gone by now... Because West's closet is smaller then Edward Elric is tall...**


	3. Awesome list 2

_Dude, the Elric comment? Harsh man, real harsh._

_Anyway! This isn't really a question about you, but really to you. What's the MOST embarrassing moment that West has had with you(andmaybeFeli)?_

**kind-of-heart -**

**Well it had to be done, don't get me wrong, little dude can pack a punch... But I needed something to explain just how not there West's closet it... .**

**Hmmm... The most embarassing moment West had with me...? Well there was that when Spain, France, and I got together to drink and just be generally awesome and found West watching that video Japan sent him... It was hilarious, his eyes were glued to the screen, and he turned tomato red when he realized we were there.**

**As for with Feli, well I think it was that time that Feli gave him a briefcase for the conference, which at the time West has thought was filled with his not awesome paperwork... Apparently though, Feli had gotten confused and given him one filled with the white flags that he had made the day before... During his nap time... When he'd run out of cloth... *snicker* So being the genius that Feli is, he did the next best thing... He used frilly white underwear... And those modified flags had found their way in to the hands of the nations present..**

**Signed - The awesome Prussia  
**

* * *

_hiya again!_

_It's smashing you answered my questions!_

_congratulations on winnning the Franco-Prussian war! Bismarck must have been a cool boss to have._

_a few more things to ask ... Gilbird - has anyone or anything ever questioned his superior awesomeness?_

_Did you ever recieve a thank you from the Duke of Wellington (and Arthur for that matter) for your part in the Battle of Waterloo? (if you didn't - THANK YOU! ~throws chocolates at you~)_

_Did you read the Brunswick Manifesto or did you just blow it off and just focus on your plans to march on Verdun?_

**Ah~ Soot of awesome, hello again.**

**The awesome Prussia thanks you, it was a very glorifying moment for me. And Bismark was super cool to work for, he did bring West and I back together after all.**

**Yes. There have been a great number of occasions that I've brought him with me to the meetings and had America, or N. Italy comment on his awesome being. Of course they all were just jealous that they don't have a companion like Gilbird of their own. Speaking of Gilbird, he also wants to thank you for thinking that he is awesome too.**

**I didn't, which was not awesome.. But hey, I was ok with that, since he and Arthur lost a lot of men in the Battle of Waterloo, and I wasn't feeling all to well myself what with the 7,000 that I'd lost then.. *ahem* Anyway, the awesome me thanks you for thanking me in their place. (As if that wasn't confusing..) -catches and hides the chocolate- Ah! Chocolate is awesome, but I should hide these... West is secretly a mega chocolate fiend.. Always stealing mine..**

**...The Brunswick Manifesto...? Oh! You mean those papers boss gave me to look over.. Yeah I read that, boss threatened to put a ban on Gilbird if I didn't... *nod* Then I focused on my plans for Verdun... That was a not awesomely tedious process I assure you.**

* * *

**That marks the end of the the second Awesome list, and now I could really use a beer... And some of bruder's wurst... *blink* Not that wurst Francis... Antonio shut up.. Just because the awesome me knew what Francis meant does not mean- ...Vital regions have nothing to do with this! Anyway, that wraps this section up, citizens of the world stay awesome.. And excuse me while I go show Francis and Antonio how to win a drinking contest... (Kids don't do this at home... Or at all... West would kill me if he found out that I was being a bad influence on the youth of the world.. He's actually told me so in those exact words more or less.)**


	4. Awesome List 3

_Oh! I have a title! Because it was bestowed upon me by you, it is just that much more awesome! Additionally, since you didn't get a thank you, which was just rotten in my opinion, have some beer. ~pushes large amount of high quality beer beneath Prussia's nose~_

_Brunswick was a commander in your army. was he so unawesome you don't remember him?_

_back to the questions ..._

_Have you ever beat Austria on the Nintendo Wii?_

_Have you ever tripped over Checkpoint Charlie drunk?_

_When the Berlin wall was up, did you torment Arthur and the British soldiers stationed on the wall? If so, did you ever drink with them?_

_What do you think of five spice? (random - i know - but it's still five spices in one!)_

_till next time,_

_Soot of Awesome_

**Hello Soot of Awesome ~ Thank you again, and a double thank you for the beer, I have some of our finest German chocolate if you want it. *gladly takes the offered beer***

**I'm glad that you enjoy your title, it certainly fits. *nod***

**But you misunderstood, I do remember Brunswick. He was an awesome dude to work with, and I make sure to remember all of the people in my army because above all else they are still my people. Citizens of the awesome Prussia. Remembering every single document that crosses my desk is a bit more to ask though... Not saying I don't remember the documents, because that would be not awesome of me as a -former- nation, it just takes a bit longer to recall which one is being referred to at this point in time..**

**Well of course the awesome me has beaten Austria on the Nintendo Wii. Disregarding the fact that he had no idea what to do at the time.. Well that and the fact that he is very not awesomely stubborn and prefers to play his piano, which I was able to convince him(and bribe him with the return of his fancy gourmet coffee maker and cups..) was basically the same concept.. Not sure if it is.. But either way it worked in my favor.**

**Yes actually... As not awesome as it was at the time, Francis and I were debating over something and I ended up tripping and actually falling over Check Point Charlie since I hadn't been looking ahead.. But thankfully that was just one time.. But I'm still as awesome as I was before tripping, so no awesome points were lost..**

**Well of course I tormented Arthur and the British soldiers. But it was all in good fun, since I was bored out of my mind and under the control of Russia. Which left much to be desired in the leisure department.. And yes, there were times that I would sneak away from Russia's hawk-like supervision of what I did and go drinking with Arthur and the boys. Ah those were good times.. Well not the not awesome controlling of myself courtesy of Russia, but seeing Arthur lose the gentleman persona was highly entertaining.**

**Five Spice? I've never actually had the chance to use it, since West took it upon himself to forbid me from cooking because I kept poking the hot potato and burning myself.. *shrug* The filling was falling out so I was trying to prevent that, anyway I'm not allowed to cook unsupervised anymore.. But five spice is awesomely helpful to those to can't cook because with it you wouldn't have to spend all that time looking for them separately.. Which is irritating, and just not awesome... Seriously, West has an entire wall fully lined with spices and stuff... Mein Gott ~ he is such a house wife when it comes to cooking and cleaning...**

**Ja, hope to hear from you again soon~ The AWESOME Prussia.**

* * *

_Prussia._

_I said it once and I will state it again. What I do in my spare time has nothing to do, WHAT SO EVER, with the citizens of the world. It really is none of their business as to what my most 'embarrassing moments' are with either you or Feliciano. (Though America never DID let me forget about the 'panty flag' incident. . )_

_On a side note. No, I m not making you any wurst. You ve already gone through a weeks supply in two days and I find it very irrelevant as well as unnecessary to make another trip to the store._

_~And if I DO find out that you are indeed a bad influence on the youth of world, I cannot be held responsible for the punishment you will be sure to receive from yours truly.~_

_~ Ludwig (Germany)_

**Hey West ~**

**And as I've said before, that stick has to be dislodged some how. And since you refuse to leave the house unless it's absolutely necessary, it's come to this. *smirk* Besides, I don't get to see you flustered that often, so why wouldn't I take any chance provided to me? I know he has yet to let you forget about it, but I must admit, that I am partially to blame for that... Seeing as I still have that frilly Panty flag that Feli handed to me, a wonderful keepsake of the time that you were beside yourself with sheer embarassment. Well that and the picture I took of your face when you realized just what was in that brief case and then the hands of the present nations..**

**Aww West, why not? You practically banned me from setting foot in the kitchen unless I was going for beer, and even then you watch me like a hawk does it's prey...*blink* So what if I went through a week's supply in two days... You should be happy that some one as awesome as me actually wants to eat your wurst... Wait... That came out wrong... I meant that I want ... Oh f*** me.. Never mind.. The point is that I'm hungry and all we have is beer and that wierd bread thing Hungary left which I'm not touching. So it's either you go get more wurst or I go invade your potato stash and attempt to make myself potatoes again. Your choice...**

**I'm not a bad influence on the youth of the world! Seriously! It's not my fault if they just happen to want to follow in the footsteps of some one as awesome as the awesome Prussia. *gives the kicked puppy stare* But you wouldn't really punish me for something that isn't really me fault would you West..?**

**Signed,**  
**the AWESOME Me~ A.K.A. : The Kingdom of Prussia.**

* * *

**So as you can see, West found out about this... And he clearly wasn't so happy with some of the things that I'd say... But that's ok, because I'm awesome and he knows that he can't resist the awesome that is his brother for long.. Especially when I turn my awesomely perfected puppy dog stare on him. So that ends this section of the Awesome list, so until next time.. Citizens(and nations) of the world stay awesome ~ Now I leave you all to prove that West can't resist/stay mad at the awesome me forever...**


	5. Awesome List 4

_Oh dear, sorry for the misunderstanding. ^o^ and oh! chocolate! THANKS!_

_You are too awesome for managing to drag Austria away from his piano. that_  
_must have been like pulling teeth._

_Have there been any wars you wish you could have fought in?_

_Is it true that in germany if you have a choice between hitting a tree or a_  
_person if the car goes out of control, you're meant to hit the person and not_  
_the tree? i know thats more for west, but being so awesome you know the answer_  
_intrinsically._

_Is it true that you once climbed into a huge glass of beer while wearing sun_  
_glasses?_

_Did you pull any awesome stunts during your driving test?_

_Ever been attacked by sheep?_

_till next time, your awesome (but far less awesome than you) minion_

**Soot of Awesome ~**

**Eh no apology needed, but the awesome me thanks you for doing so anyway. *hands chocolate over* You are most welcome~**

**Yes, I am awesome, more so because getting a pianist away from is piano is like pulling teeth.. But getting Austria away is like trying to get a bear cub away from it's home and mother... And hoping that said 'mother' bear *cough*Hungary*cough* doesn't catch you in the act...**

**Wars that I wanted to fight in..? I Think I would have liked to participate in the Boxer Rebellion... Because While America is a kinda cool dude, he can't seem to keep from sticking his nose in everyone else's business... And I find it completely not awesome that back then everyone seemed to be trying to take control over the parts of China that they were established in. Calling it the 'Spheres of Influence', they just wanted in on China's monetary profit and China's resources..**

**It maybe for West, but I'll still answer because I'm just awesome like that. No, that one is not true. (Or if it is West hasn't told me..) Because regardless of where you are taking a life is pretty not awesome.. Though I would think that to be tough for West... Seeing as he is really sensitive about his car.. Though if West were choosing between hitting a dog or a tree... He'd hit the tree. No question.**

**...No, I have not climbed into a huge glass of beer while wearing Sunglasses... Yet.. But I have climbed in to a huge vat of beer while wearing Texas... America was passed out when I 'borrowed' Texas for a while.. I'm going to have to invest in a huge glass now... Thank you for the awesome idea!**

**Yes! I was on a long road with the test instrutor and thought it would be awesome to speed through the course while staring at the instructor dude like they do in the movies, then I actually found a monster truck ramp and flew over about 10 parked cars... And it was awesome, but the driving instructor practically fell out of the car when we got back to the starting line. He gave me my liscence so long as I promised to never do that again..**

**Not sheep, but I have been attacked by a German badger... They're absolutely viscious when you irritate them.. But it was not my fault.. I was bored and it was just sleeping.. So I decided I wanted to poke it.. With a spoon of course, because my awesome could not be made to poke a filthy badger.**

**Signed,**  
**The Awesome Prussia**

**

* * *

****And that brings another awesome list to a close... The awesome that is me may need to buy a dog.. Because West it being completely not awesome and taking it upon himself to ignore me.. But the awesome Prussia will prevail.. So until next time, citizens of the world, stay awesome! ...Now where'd I put those those dog ears...**


	6. Awesome List 5

_German chocolates! *sings and does dances to beer song* thank you thank you thank you._

_I and a friend had a conversation about you today at school. I have sent the link to her so she can talk to the awesome you too!_

_And good on you for stealing texas. i applaude you!_

_Have you ever streaked to wind a nation up? We're talking through major tourist destinations, world cup or the olympics. and lets face it, golf needs that injection of awesomeness!_

_Does Alfred dye his hair? (i heard on the Hetalia grape vine that he's white as a cloud)_

_Have you ever stolen Roderich's clothes to either wear, burn, or send to the charity shop? Or any other nation's clothes for that matter?_

_Have you ever considered selling all of Hungry's frying pans on ebay and freezing her bank accounts so she can't buy any more? thinking about it you could always sell her on ebay!_

_got to go and do some unawesome homework._

_keep awesome_

_soot of awesome!_

**Soot of Awesome! ~**

**Yes, you are very, very, very welcome. *smiles at the beer song***

**Awww you had a conversation about the awesome me? I'm flattered, and honored at the same time that you think so highly of me, enough to send the link to 'Asking for Awesome' to a friend of yours. And I look forward to hearing from your friend.**

**Ah, that was awesome fun. And really, he should know better then to fall asleep at Matthew's house...**

**Hmmm... Have I ever streaked to annoy another nation...? There were a few actually... Some being Austria's rather boring little music festivals, that one time I ran around Versailles just because I wanted to see the actually french reaction to a nude man running around... Though the most awesome time was when I paid a visit to West himself... It was the Olympic games of 1972, and was held in Munich.. Which is in essence in WEST Germany. But I agree, golf does need a bit of awesome.. So the next major golf tournamant I'll be there, I'll even see if I can get West to come along, possibly streak as well if I can get him drunk enough...**

**Awesome question, and I'll say this now, Alfred will deny it profusely... But because of all the horror movies that he's watched, it scared the color pigment right out of him.. So now to keep up his 'hero' persona he does in fact dye his hair. Because let's face it.. What cool hero has white hair? (- His words not mine..)**

**His man frills- sorry ruffles.. (Austria : It's a jabot!) And a little girl was crying so I took his man frills because it looked like a handkerchief at the time. And I have attempted to auction off one of Japan's white coats before.. Apparently the fan-girls love that sort of thing...**

**No actually I have not, because I tend to walk the other way when she appears with said pan.. But now that I think about it, selling Hungary herself on ebay isn't such a bad idea.. She'd be ready to kill me if she ever got back.. But hey, if Sealand can sell himself why can't Hungary?**

**Alright, it was awesome hearing from you again, ace the (unawesome) homework and I'll talk to you again soon.**

**Signed - the awesome Kingdom of Prussia**

**

* * *

**

**Ah, the end of another awesome list~ and it seems my awesome really is spreading to the world. Awesome. And on a less awesome note, West is still being a stick in the mud... And he has yet to answer.. So I got him that doberman that he's been wanting(that I've been forbidding him from getting because of that fact that him cursed min pin is an evil little thing that tries to eat Gilbird. So why would I want one that was nearly 5 times bigger..?) as well as one of my own to protect/safe gaurd Gilbird when I'm away. Hopefully that gets West to stop being mad long enough to answer my messages... So until next time, citizens of the world. Stay awesome~!**


	7. Awesome List 6

_One question, what were you doing at Mattie's house~~?_

_-Your (not as much as you)Awesome servant!_

**kind-of-heart,**

**What was I doing at Mattie's house..? Oh! You mean when I took Texas.. The awesome me went over to visit Mattie for his awesome pancakes. I visit him once or twice a week at least for breakfast. Well that and the little guy seems so lonely, it's only natural that the awesome me want to help...**

**Signed - the AWESOME Prussia**

* * *

_Prussia_

_If you are some how implying that I have a stick up my rear, then you are_  
_sadly mistaken. Just because I dont find all your shenanigans to be humorous,_  
_does not imply that im a 'stick in the mud'. As for the wurst comment, I_  
_don't think I understand what your implying…. Unless its ment to be_  
_pervertive, then Im once again ignoring said comment._

_*sigh* Fine. If it stops you from destroying the kitchen and/or burning_  
_yourself once again, I will make an -unwanted- trip to the store tomorrow._

_I'd also like to state that in regards to ignoring you, I can indeed last_  
_quite a long time. HOWEVER, I'd like it to be known to the citizens of the_  
_world that you cheat. Bribing me with Doberman puppies, wearing cute little_  
_puppy ears on your own head, as well as cornering and forcing myself to stare_  
_at your 'perfected' puppy dog eyes is playing dirty. And I dont approve. BUT I_  
_am proud (as well as a bit surprised) to know that my older brother is getting_  
_publicity from his 'List of Awesome'…. I hope all goes well. Just_  
_refrain from exposing anymore unnecessary facts about me. Thank you._

_~Ludwig_

**West ~**

**No, I'm not implying it, I'm telling you out right that I know you have one there. ...Shenanigans...? Really West? Who says that anymore..? It's so... Old fashioned... Seriously dude, you need to take a page from my book of awesome and learn that happiness is not the bold-faced type in a centeries old manual that you got when you were 12... And yes, that's exactly what I was implying, I'm suprised that you got it. The awesome me commends you on your discovery.**

**Ah so I can still use the oven then..? So long as I don't hurt myself or your kitchen? Awesome, I've been meaning to make another pie anyway... -blink- You will? Really? Then I should also tell you that we're almost out of beer...**

**...I do not play dirty West. I just play to win. And if strategically using your weakness against you brings me to victory then I don't see how that can be considered playing dirty or cheating... And it's nice to know that you are pro- Hey! Why are you so suprised that my aweome list is so popular? I am awesome so why wouldn't people want to help me spread the awesome to the world?**

**Refrain from... West I'm afraid that I can't do that.. Because I started this call under the unspoken promise that I would answer as truthful as I could. And with that said how how not awesome would it be if I didn't answer the question's put forth? Questions about you included...**

**Signed - the awesome me a.k.a : the Kingdom of Prussia**

* * *

**That brings yet another installment of the Awesome List to a close. And with that I am happy to announce that the awesome me was able to break through West's 'ignore Prussia' phase, so he's going to get me what I want.. And as not awesome as I thought it would be, we got two more dogs... Dobeman puppies... A boy he named Zinfindel -yes like the wine- and the little girl I named Hallie. The first thing she tried to do was eat my hair... Totally not awesome.. But she's going to help safe guard Gilbird so I think I can deal with that... For a while... Anyway, citizens of the world, stay awesome! And I'll look forward to hearing from you all soon!~**


	8. Awesome List 7

_Rilili_

_Dear Awesome as bloody Hell –_

_You stated that you had a crush, right?_

_Well, I don't believe you actually said what his name was… (If you did, I probably accidentally missed it.) So, I am going to take a guess here._

_Is it, Canada?_

_I mean, he is probably the second most awesome country/nation/whatever. (You're the first.) And he makes pretty damn good pancakes, right? He introduced you to maple-syrup, too._

_And you two practically LIVE with each other..._

_And he does look pretty fun to tease…_

_So, is it? Is your crush, Canada?_

_Signed - Rilili._

_P.S - Ask Canada if he could make your awesome-self Pancakes with chocolate chips in them, it tastes DAMN good. Especially with maple syrup._

* * *

**Rilili –**

**Yes, yes I did in fact state that I have a new crush.**

**And thinking back on it, you're right… The awesome me believes that I never did actually tell you all who it was... But you are right, the awesome does absolutely adore the maple-obsessed Canadian. But in the running for second most awesome country, I'd have to say that's a toss-up between West and Canada.. West because he is my little Bruder (and therefore awesome by association), and Mattie because what is there not to like about him..?**

**And I wouldn't say that I live with him, but I am there a lot.. Actually, come to think about it... I have secretly lived with him for a while… Then West got mad so I went back to living with him. He says that he was mad, but I just think that West was just uber jealous that Mattie got to see the awesome that is me every day while he didn't...**

**Mein Gott, Mattie is so adorable when he gets all flustered, more so when his glasses start slipping down his nose... It kind of gives him that sort of librarian look... I mean the hot librarian look that you just have to stare at… Not that wrinkled old bag that will 'shhhh' you when- ever you say anything.. Quiet or not...**

**Signed –**

**The Awesome Me.**

**A.K.A. : The AWESOME Kingdom of Prussia.**

**P.S. : Hmm… Mattie's pancakes with chocolate chips… That actually sounds really good… *thinks about it* … MATTIE I WANT PANCAKES WITH CHOCOLATE CHIPS…!**

* * *

_Soot_

_hiya again_

_Sorry i didn't reply at all to anything. School is not awesome but they have the power to make my life a misery._

_Hahaha. i knew it! Alfred does dye his hair! *does victory dance*_

_Back to the questions!_

_Who was your favorite Prussian Royal Family?_

_Is it true your ear muffs are in the style of bunnie rabbits?_

_What's your opinion on the Polish Corridor?_

_Have you ever, whilst in a car, gone forward and then reversed into different nations just for the hell of it?_

_Do you know there's a place called 'Boozers' in France?_

_Congrats on the streaking! If you ever get west drunk enough to join you, you must tell me!_

_Keep awesome,_

_Soot of Awesome_

* * *

**Soot of Awesome,**

**Well hi there, I was wondering where you'd gotten to... And no, school is not awesome.. But as West has said, it is a necessary evil…**

**Yup, he does… He actually asked me if I wanted to use some of his 'secret stash' of hair dye... As if that's going to happen... My awesome does NOT come from a bottle.**

**Ah questions, awesome! My favorite royal family..? Oh now that would have to be Old Fritz and his family. Man they were the best... Made me feel like a real part of their family… I miss them...**

**Uh… My.. Yes. My ear muffs are made in the style of awesomely cute little bunnies. I still need to get West those bear ones I saw... Or maybe ear muffs in the style of dogs would fit him better... What do you think?**

**The Polish Corridor? Gott that thing was so annoying... Because of that thing I could never just take the straight shot through it to see West... Or contact him for that matter... All the requirements and conditions that were brought into action were un-awesomely time consuming..**

**Yes, actually, I have… Did you know that there is a place in Alfred's land where you can stand and physically be in three of his States at once...? Wait… Did he say it was three or four of his states...? I can't remember... Either way, it's pretty cool to think about.. Also a good way to confuse others and amuse yourself while watching them try to figure out how you could possibly be in three places at the same time..**

**Really? I'll have to ask him about that... And then I'll definitely have to call a BTT night out to test the drinks and check out the chicks there...**

**Thank you , and you bet I will. I just hope I remember to get it recorded on tape...**

**Thank you for your questions, and I'll hope to hear from you again soon. Stay awesome.**

**-Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**AKA : The AWESOME Kingdom of Prussia.**

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: My apologies for taking this long to get this posted.. I had a bit of a paranoid fit, where in I got… Well… Paranoid that this story could be categorized as something I could get in trouble with for... And while I am still wary, I hope that I'll be safe in getting this going again...


End file.
